Viva La Vida
by BrokenShadowBreeze
Summary: Ulfric reflects on what could possibly be his last moments before crossing into Sovngarde.    Drabble-esque songfic to Coldplay's Viva La Vida. DragonbornxUlfric if you tilt your head sideways and squint with one eye closed.


My first fanfiction, please no harsh reviews. C:

* * *

><p><em>I used to rule the world,<em>

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own,_

I clutched my chest gasping heavily as the life liquid seeped out of the gaping wound on my chest created by that bastard, Tullius. "You...imperial...bastards..." I wheezed, my voice coming out in short breaths. I allowed memory to reel back, as if my life was flashing before my eyes. A Nord's last thoughts should be of home, after all.

* * *

><p><em>I used to roll the dice,<em>

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

A sad smile flashed across my face, as I stared into the brown eyes of my old companion. "Just hand over the throne, Torygg, and you don't need to die." I whispered in a cool tone, attempting to rationalize.

The man lay bleeding at my feet, defiance gracing his gaze even in the last moments of his life. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but ended up spitting his blood-infused saliva on my shoes.

"Screw you, Ulfric." He croaked out in a hoarse tone, attempting keeping his dignity.

My face twisted with rage, and my pity evaporated.

"Fus..."

He knew what was coming. I saw him flinch.

"RO DAH!"

* * *

><p><em>One minutes I held the key,<em>

_Next the walls were closed on me,_

_And I discovered that my castles stand,_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand,_

I felt the gag slip around my mouth as myself and my men were herded like sheep into the Imperial wagons. There was no way that they could have known about the raid. Someone from the Stormcloaks must have told them.

I realized that there were two in the carts I didn't recognize.

One, a Nord that looked scared out of his wits, and two, a blonde Imperial female with big blue eyes that looked ready to face their fate.

How interesting. The Imperials are ready to execute their own kind now, are they? Paranoid little rats.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!" The voice rang clear and loud, and I marched to my death, head held high.

Then the thundering shrieks rained upon Helgen, leaving chaos in their wake. The gag was slipped off of my mouth by a fellow Stormcloak, and I grinned up at the dragon, thanking it in some sadistic way, for saving my life.

* * *

><p><em>It was the wicked and wild wind,<em>

_Blew down the doors to let me in,_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums,_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become,_

I lazed in that throne of mine for uncountable hours. Waiting.

Just waiting for something. Anything.

Then I heard the halls echo with the creaking of the main door.

Instantly my men were gathered around me, weapons drawn, and faces of detestation glowering out at the blonde Imperial.

I chuckled inwardly, peering at the 'threat'. She looked like she couldn't hurt a skeever, though she was quite attractive.

I watched to see how this would play out.

She glared at the Stormcloaks that were protecting me like dogs to their master, and opened her mouth, baring her teeth in an utmost unladylike fashion.

"FUS!" She screeched, the voice of the dragons erupting from her throat.

I clapped slowly, as my men were barreled over like tumbleweeds in a windstorm.

Is this what love at first sight felt like?

* * *

><p><em>Revolutionaries wait,<em>

_For my head on a silver plate,_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string,_

My memories returned to the present. And I cleared my throat, pleased that I could formulate a sentence without blood gurgling out.

"Let the Dragonborn do it." I whispered with a weak chuckle, seeing the girl's eyes widen in regret, pity, and some other emotion that I couldn't quite place.

Could it have possibly been adoration...? A return of the feeling I had confessed to her so many moons ago?

No...

What am I thinking? The blood loss must be getting to me.

"At least then there may be songs." I finished wistfully, my voice ringing through the halls where I first met the girl I'd grown to fall in love with.

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! :*<em><br>_


End file.
